


Morning

by ideas7



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideas7/pseuds/ideas7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved being the first to wake up in the morning. I found that it gave me the opportunity to do what I enjoyed more than anything in the world, watching him.</p>
<p>When he was asleep I could focus more and for longer on the finer details about his body… I could survey every freckle and every curve, and had the time to appreciate each individually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

My eyelids fluttered open, and I squinted at the sudden change from being in darkness to having the orange morning sun warming my face. The only sounds were birds outside singing and calling to each other, and the faint sound of traffic in the distance, which was surprisingly quite relaxing.

I turned over in our king-sized bed to face him, propping my head up with one arm, elbow pushing into the pillow.

I smiled to myself. It sounds cliché, but he really did look so peaceful in his sleep…so angelic. I grinned to myself, as I knew he was far from angelic when it came to the bedroom.

It was rare to see his face so relaxed, as he was normally frowning in worry about something or another. A single lock of his long, brown hair sat draped on his face, trailing itself across his left eye and ending on his nose. I brushed it away gently, putting it back in place, making sure not to wake him.

I lay this way for a while, focused on his bare chest inflating and deflating with each breath as he lay on his back, gold cross pendant glistening every time he exhaled causing it hit one of the few rays of sun which had managed to seep through a slight gap in the curtains. Eventually, I noticed my breathing had matched his perfectly and I felt even more connected to him.

I sighed happily at the thought that this beautiful man’s heart belonged to me, and mine was all his. In that moment, I couldn’t have wished to be anywhere else. No paradise island or steamily warm sauna could ever compare to the fulfilment and pure bliss I felt lying next to him.

I moved my focus to his face, gently stubbled in all the right places with slightly rosy cheeks complimenting his otherwise pale complexion. His features were as distinctly individual as they were cute and perfect, dent in the middle of his chin, nose ever so slightly triangularly pointed at the tip, and lips perfectly pinked with a prominent and elegant Cupid’s bow. His dark hair sat messily, half framing his face delicately, half lay on the pillow.

After a while of tracing his features and bodily curves with my eyes, he began to stir. Moving slightly and letting out a low and quiet groan, he opened his eyes and squinted, much like I had. After a few seconds, his eyes adjusted to the sunlight and he locked his gaze with mine and smiled. Pushing his body up on his elbows and resting his weight on his lower arms, he settled himself on the same eyelevel as me.

"Good morning my rosy-cheeked little cherub."

He reached forward and gently tapped the end of my nose with an index finger. “Good morning my big, lanky dork.”

 


End file.
